In certain types of buildings and homes, it is common to provide a foundation vent which is usually placed in an opening in the wall or foundation. The foundation may consist of a cement block wall or a poured concrete wall. Such foundation vents become damaged and require replacement which is difficult and not readily done.
Among the objects of the present invention are to provide a plastic foundation vent which can be used in new construction; which can be readily applied as a replacement vent; and which can be adapted for use in an opening that has siding and the like associated therewith.
In accordance with the invention, the plastic foundation vent embodying the invention comprises a plastic body with an integral peripheral rectangular wall surrounding the plastic body and defining opposed long sides and opposed short sides. An integral peripheral flange extends outwardly from the peripheral wall. A central integral screen portion having openings for bending and prevention of entry of animals and the like is provided within the peripheral wall. The peripheral flange has a front surface and a rear surface. A first groove is provided on the rear surface of one of the flanges alongside to define a live hinge line permitting the flange to be bent backwardly or forwardly. A second groove on the front surface of the flange on each of the short sides permits bending of the flange along the short sides. A third groove on the front surface of the flange along the short sides permits bending of the short sides about a second live hinge. Cutting lines are provided at right angles on the flange having live hinge to permit corners of the flange to be cut for use in replacement of a foundation vent.